1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating module capable of adjusting a vent and a related computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, heat dissipating efficiency is an important issue in an application of a conventional heat dissipating system. Various heat dissipating mechanisms are designed to dissipate huge heat generated by a heat source with high power for keeping an electronic device in a normal working temperature. However, a conventional air cooling system with a fan still has unsolved problems. The electronic device with the conventional air cooling system always increases the fans and the heat sink for improving the heat dissipating efficiency, which not only raises cost of the electronic device but also increases noise and danger that a user may be heated by the heat sink with high temperature easily. In addition, large numbers of the fans and the heat sink can not dissipate the heat out of the electronic device effectively. The conventional heat dissipating mechanism further forms holes on a housing of the electronic device for dissipating the heat. However, this structural design detracts artistic appearance of the housing. Thus, design of a heat dissipating device capable of utilizing the conventional fan to increase the heat dissipating efficiency is an important issue in the mechanical industry.